Une âme en peine
by LittleHelo
Summary: [Two-Shot/Luke] Les Portes de la Mort sont ouvertes. Gaïa rappelle certaines âmes malveillantes des Enfers, Thanatos est prisonnier de ses sbires... Une âme en peine profite du chaos régnant pour se laver d'une ultime faute, éteindre un remord persistant avant d'atteindre définitivement les îles des Bienheureux.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et toutes :D**

 **Je poste, ce matin, un petit O.S. sur notre blond torturé préféré. Je nomme Luke Castellan ! :3**

 **L'idée me vient de la citation suivante, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. J'adore Hermès, sa relation avec May, et je suis une fangirl officielle de Luke... alors, j'ai écris d'une traite. ^^**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 _« Non, vous aviez raison. Luke vous aimait. A la fin, il a compris son destin. Je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte que vous ne pouviez pas l'aider. Il s'est souvenu de ce qui était important._

 _\- Trop tard pour lui et moi. »_

Percy à Hermès, Le Dernier Olympien, p.400

* * *

 **Une âme en peine**

Luke Castellan se tenait sur le parvis de la grande bâtisse coloniale, hésitant. Son attention était rivée sur l'écriture en lettres majuscules, inscrite sur la porte laquée en bleu turquoise, suivie d'une inscription en grec ancien. Ses opinions étaient divisées et l'une essayait, tant bien que mal, d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre dans une guerre intérieure insupportable.

Ses yeux d'un bleu pur voguèrent alors sur le terrain à nouveau verdoyant comme il l'avait connu durant sa petite enfance. Diverses fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes avaient remplacé les statues de jardin aussi folkloriques que sinistres, poussant de plus belle le long du chemin caillouteux. Attachée au robuste pommier, une vieille balançoire aux cordes usées pendait dans le vide, ultime souvenir d'un garçon plein de vie et insouciant vis-à-vis du monde cruel dans lequel il renaissait. Luke baissa ses iris nostalgiques, son cœur en proie à une douleur oppressante, fixant ses Converse délavés sans réel intérêt. Il inspira longuement dans l'espoir de préserver son courage dispersé aux quatre vents, puis toqua contre le bois dur avant que l'envie de fuir ne fut davantage pressante. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, semblant se délecter de la souffrance du fils d'Hermès qui rongeait sa patience comme un acide. Son ventre subissait une torture infernale, affreusement malaxé par les griffes acérées d'un être ailé sans scrupule ni pitié. Ses pensées ne cessaient de lui renvoyer son dernier passage en ce lieu longtemps haï devant ses yeux brillants sous le flot d'émotions contradictoires qui l'assaillaient de toute part. Luke ne regrettait rien. Absolument rien. Son sacrifice héroïque lui avait permis de réparer ses erreurs. Excepté une. La première. Celle qui avait ouvert le bal.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur la femme qu'il espérait et redoutait de revoir. Luke s'était mentalement préparé à rencontrer une folle hystérique, aux cheveux franchement dérangés et aux prunelles voilées. Celle qu'il avait quittée trois ans plus tôt avec amertume, après avoir reçu sa bénédiction. Au contraire, May Castellan se présentait sous un bien meilleur jour. Sa chevelure claire et bouclée se répandait correctement sur ses épaules, striée de mèches blanches. Ses iris avaient un éclat ordinaire, néanmoins pétillant comme un champagne, baignés dans un bleu gris que Luke avait quasiment oublié tant il avait été rare. La presque quinquagénaire hoqueta, croyant être plongée dans un rêve douloureux.

\- **Luke ?**

Sa douce voix, étranglée par une émotion innommable, se perdit dans la bise matinale. Le blond de vingt-trois ans frissonna. Pas que le froid glacial de décembre le mordait sous ses simples vêtements. Entendre ce ton aimant lui avait en fait cruellement manqué.

Le demi-dieu hocha la tête, gardant ses yeux sur le sol, comme un gamin pris en faute.

 **\- Oh mon garçon !**

May se précipita à la rencontre de son fils tant attendu et tant aimé, le serrant dans ses bras frêles avec une puissance étonnante. Luke avait bien une tête de plus qu'elle, mais ce fait implacable ne la déstabilisa nullement lorsqu'elle versa des larmes de bonheur sur ses épaules solides. Ce dernier eut un léger temps d'adaptation, ébranlé par cette soudaine étreinte qu'il aurait autrefois repoussé sans remords, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa mère. Il ferma ses paupières, fourrant son nez fin dans les cheveux soyeux de celle-ci et laissant son corps s'enivrer de l'odeur délicieuse des cookies faits maison. Ceux qu'il savourait avec passion après les cours, à l'heure du goûter avec un bon soda glacé.

 **\- Je, je croyais que tu étais… mort.**

Sur ses mots tremblants, May se recula légèrement de son beau garçon et le scruta sans faillir, les yeux embués et rempli d'un amour infini. L'organe vital de Luke se brisa davantage, et le propriétaire finit par sentir une eau acide et bouillante le brûler au coin de ses magnifiques yeux.

 **\- Je le suis… Maman.**

Sa voix franchit péniblement la barrière oppressante de sa gorge nouée par les sanglots qu'il tentait vainement d'étouffer.

 **\- Pourquoi, Luke ?** murmura l'amante du dieu des Voyageurs, sans la moindre once de reproches dans son ton ni dans ses pupilles. **Pourquoi nous infliger davantage de souffrance ?**

 **\- J'ai commis d'innombrables erreurs durant ma vie. Je suis venu effacer la pire.**

Un silence embarrassant suivit les paroles du jeune homme, mal à l'aise face à l'ouverture subite de son cœur. Oui, avoir ignoré et dénigré sa mère avait été sa pire faute. Celle qu'il regrettait amèrement depuis qu'il s'était souvenu des vraies valeurs importantes. La famille. Annabeth le lui avait rappelé, lui inculquant le courage de se sacrifier pour tous.

 **\- Veux-tu une fournée de cookies, mon chéri ?** finit par lui demander May Castellan en ouvrant la porte en grand, hospitalière. **Ou un sandwich au beurre de cacahouètes, et du soda si tu préfères ?** ajouta-t-elle, ramenant son fils sur la terre ferme.

Acquiesçant timidement, le blond entra d'un pas nonchalant, se sentant brutalement étranger dans ces lieux spacieux. « Normale » qualifiait dorénavant la demeure imposante qui ne possédait plus rien en commun avec ce qu'elle avait été. En effet, à l'instar de l'extérieur, l'intérieur avait radicalement changé. Les bougies vacillantes et lugubres avaient disparu, ainsi que les vignettes et les miroirs par centaines autrefois placardées à chaque centimètre carré de libre. La maison de l'époque coloniale respirait la modernité, paraissant avoir balayé les souvenirs douloureux et délurés de sa mère tel un brin de poussière. Ne serait-ce la photo, encadrée, devant la réplique adulte qui l'observait avec tristesse.

May installa son cher garçon à la table de la cuisine propre et saine, arborant un sourire rayonnant. Alors qu'elle sortait les biscuits aux pépites de chocolat du four bruyant, Luke détailla la pièce d'un œil nouveau. Depuis sa courte et amère visite, les Tupperware s'étaient volatilisées et le levier ne débordait plus de bouteilles de soda vide. La pièce ouverte embaumait des merveilleux effluves de gâteaux qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. D'un geste vif, le fils d'Hermès attrapa un cookie fumant et fondit littéralement en croquant dedans, se brûlant partiellement la langue au bref contact. Le goût délicat de la pâtisserie le replongea, ne serait-ce un instant, dans son esprit gourmand de six ou sept ans. Le tout sous le regard aimant et émerveillé de l'ancienne blonde.

 **\- Onctueux** , souffla Luke, la bouche pleine, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres encore gercées. **Ils sont loin d'être brûlés… Maman, comment se fait-il que… ?**

Les mots lui échappèrent, s'évanouissant dans le silence apaisant de la cuisine. Pourquoi était-elle normale ? Pourquoi n'était-elle plus la dingue qui l'effrayait à huit ou neuf ans ? Tout simplement, pourquoi.

L'amante d'Hermès esquissa un faible sourire, saisissant la question muette de son fils adoré dans le bleu ciel de ses yeux. Au premier abord, Luke crut qu'elle esquiverait sa question légitime. Sa mère avait baissé son regard afin de s'intéresser instinctivement au plancher déjauni, ses lèvres fines pincées. Après cinq minutes de réflexion, elle tira une chaise à son tour, lui tendant un verre de soda énergisant, fraichement sorti du réfrigérateur, et se lança dans une brève explication.

 **\- Quand Hadès a brisé la malédiction, permettant à une jeune mortelle de devenir le nouvel Oracle de Delphes, la folie m'a soudainement quitté. J'en avais gardé des séquelles jusqu'à ce que ton père demande à Dionysos de me guérir complètement. La douleur a été davantage accablante quand tout est redevenu clair. Je t'avais perdu, Luke. Je suis tellement désolée. Pour tout.** (May se tut quelques instants, chassant des larmes qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux embués.) **Comment as-tu pu quitter les Enfers, mon garçon ?**

 **\- Les portes sont ouvertes pour je ne sais quelle raison. Avant d'atteindre définitivement les îles des Bienheureux, je tenais à te voir une dernière fois pour…** (Il s'humecta les lèvres, à la recherche de ses mots.) **pour m'excuser.**

May fronça ses sourcils d'un air contrarié, tout en posant sa paume sur la main de Luke dans un geste se voulant réconfortant. Lequel riva ses prunelles sur la pression de sa mère. Il n'y était pas habitué.

 **\- Non, Luke. Ne te reproche rien. C'est moi qui n'ai pas écouté ton père. Je porte le blâme. Raconte-moi plutôt ce que j'ai raté d'importants. Ces filles, qui sont venues un jour… As-tu eu la chance d'aimer ?**

Les iris éteints de Luke se sont soudainement allumés d'une flamme à la fois triste et joyeuse.

 **\- J'ai aimé** , murmura-t-il. **Mais on me l'a arrachée. Deux fois.**

 **\- Vous vous retrouverez, j'en suis sûre.**

 **\- Thalia a choisi l'immortalité en tant que Lieutenante d'Artémis, Maman** , répliqua le blond alors que son cœur se fendit à cette simple pensée **. Si nos destins étaient auparavant étroitement entrelacés, désormais ils ne le sont plus.**

 **\- Idiot** , le tança May. **Pourquoi rends-tu visite à ta veille mère plutôt qu'à Thalia ?**

 **\- Crois-moi, elle ne désire pas me voir.**

Les prunelles de Luke étaient abattues, comme si cette affirmation l'anéantissait plus que tout. Comme si la fin du monde n'avait été qu'un vulgaire dégât collatéral à côté de cette réalité meurtrière.

 **\- Triple idiot, qu'en sais-tu ?**

Sa mère feignait davantage la surprise que la colère.

 **\- Luke ?**

La nouvelle voix masculine résonna dans la cuisine envahie par un parfum exquis, surprenant simultanément la mère et le fils. La précédente interrogation de la clairvoyante resta sans la moindre réponse de la part du concerné, qui leva des yeux tristes sur l'arrivant. Luke reconnut son père sans peine, malgré la pointe de perplexité qui nageait dans ses iris semblable aux siens. Hermès avait troqué son apparence habituelle d'un jeune d'environ vingt-cinq ans pour celle d'un homme mûr, arborant néanmoins ses belles boucles brunes et son physique avantageux. Le dieu ne devait pas s'attendre à trouver son fils décédé, assis sur une chaise, mangeant des cookies chauds avec un verre de Coca-Cola et bavardant avec sa mère comme un parfait mortel.

 **\- Bonjour, Papa.**

Le cœur d'Hermès rata un battement, brutalement cerné par une joie extrême. Son organe vital gonfla d'allégresse. _Papa_. Luke l'avait appelé Papa.

 **\- Tu, tu…** bredouilla le dieu des Voleurs, incapable de réaliser que Luke était en chair et en os devant lui, dans son ancienne demeure construite au beau milieu des bois du Connecticut.

 **\- Je ne resterai pas. Je souhaitais seulement...** (Sa voix se brisa, étranglé.) **Papa, excuse-moi. C'est trop tard, je sais. Mais j'ai compris.**

Le meilleur épéiste des trois derniers siècles se leva finalement, submergé par des émotions aussi brutales que difficiles à exprimer à travers les mots. La boule, qui s'était formée dans sa gorge compressée, ne fit d'ailleurs qu'empirer la situation. Luke prit son paternel dans ses bras, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte puissante et rassurante qu'il n'avait, au grand jamais, eu la chance d'exécuter de son vivant. Hermès, partiellement sidéré, accentua la pression, un sourire authentique se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines.

 **\- Je t'aime** , chuchota le blond à l'oreille du brun, avec une sincérité sans égale.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, Luke. Mon fils. Ma fierté.**

* * *

 **Voili voilou ^^**

 **C'est un One-Shot qui peut se transformer en Two-shot si certains désirent la suite avec Thalia (les adieux en bonne et due forme qu'ils n'ont pas eu dans le tome 5). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ne serait-ce une petite. Je sais qu'il y a des fans éternels de Luke ;D**

 **A bientôt,**

 **'Helo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Oui, c'est un miracle que je vienne enfin poster cette deuxième partie. Deux ans après, mais elle est enfin là, sous vos yeux. J'en avais assez de la voir prendre la poussière dans mes fichiers... Et je suis heureuse de l'avoir achevée. Vous allez pouvoir la lire ! Enfin ! Vous remarquerez sûrement une nette transformation de mon écriture, j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas :') Pour information, j** **'ai repris des éléments de "The Diary of Luke Castellan", une nouvelle sortie avec "The demigod Files". C'était important à mes yeux de soulever le passé de Luke et de Thalia. J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous plaira et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Cette nuit était plus fraîche que de coutume. Un doux vent faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres, et portait un agréable parfum d'été. Dans sa légère veste en cuir, Thalia se sentait dans son élément dans cette paisible forêt, comme si elle avait toujours été destinée à rejoindre la chasse. Elle appréciait écouter le chant harmonieux des oiseaux à l'aurore et admirer le crépuscule. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire entre quêtes et attaques de monstres. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre et épanouie que ces dernières années. Aussi fidèle à elle-même.

Assise près d'un grand pin, Thalia gravait son arc en fredonnant un ancien titre de rock. A une époque, elle écoutait ces tubes en boucle en compagnie de Luke. Comme s'ils pouvaient les aider à échapper à la réalité et à se réfugier dans des mondes artificiels, loin du leur. Thalia avait l'impression que ces douloureux souvenirs provenaient d'une autre vie. Qu'une éternité la séparait d'eux. Qu'elle observait ces images et ces moments précieux à travers une vitre, d'un air totalement détaché.

« Je n'avais pas entendu cette musique depuis longtemps. », fit une voix masculine, brisant la tranquillité de cette soirée d'été.

Thalia sursauta de surprise et brandit d'instinct son arc armé en direction de la voix. Elle plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de distinguer l'identité de la silhouette élancée et dissimulée dans la pénombre. Alors que l'inconnu avança d'un pas assuré dans la lumière pâle de la Lune, ne semblant pas craindre les flèches de la lieutenante d'Artémis, celle-ci écarquilla peu à peu ses yeux bleu électrique. Abasourdie, choquée, Thalia recula et sentit ses jambes défaillir sous les nombreuses émotions qui l'assaillaient de toute part. Le monde cessa de tourner. Elle ne voyait plus que lui. _Lui_. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne pût les contrôler, croyant à une horrible chimère créée par son esprit pour intensifier sa souffrance déjà insupportable. Pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver. Qu'elle avait échoué. Qu'elle avait laissé tomber l'une des seules personnes qui l'avaient comprises et qui avaient de la valeur à ses yeux.

« Tu n'es pas réel. », tenta de se convaincre la fille de Zeus en chassant ses émotions. « Tu es mort. J'ai vu ton corps… Je… Tu es une illusion. »

Il en était impossible autrement. Il ne pouvait être ici. Oui, il ne le pouvait pas. Toute logique empêchait l'authenticité de sa présence. Il était mort et enterré. Luke n'était plus. Aussi horrible soit-elle, la réalité était immuable, inscrite et gravée dans le marbre. Rien ni personne n'avait le pouvoir de modifier le passé. Pas même les dieux. Thalia garda sa position, posant un regard méfiant et dangereux sur le jeune homme. Elle ne devait pas se laisser duper. Son esprit lui jouait un mauvais tour et ses yeux la trompaient. Un ennemi pourrait parfaitement la déstabiliser en apparaissant sous l'apparence de son vieil ami.

A ces mots, le jeune fils d'Hermès esquissa un sourire triste et abattu. Il s'attendait à cette réaction en vérité. Mais le désespoir et le chagrin qui l'assaillirent violemment à cet instant se montraient insoutenables. D'un pas prudent, Luke se rapprocha de son ancienne acolyte et planta son regard accablé sur ce visage marqué par une perplexité grandissante. Il avait oublié ses tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient son nez comme des étoiles. Ses prunelles d'un bleu féroce qui le terrassaient autrefois. Tous ces petits détails qui jaillissaient de ses souvenirs et qui lui rappelaient à quel point il l'admirait. Il contraint Thalia à baisser son arme, d'une main apaisante, avant de lier ses doigts aux siens. Ce contact les électrisa.

« C'est moi, Thalia. », souffla Luke.

« Non… »

Une seconde, Thalia hésita. Un torrent de questions se bouscula dans son esprit, risquant de le faire chavirer dans la folie. Tout ceci ne pouvait être réel. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une ruse, d'un coup-monté par un ennemi aspirant à son malheur. Pourtant, ce contact. Ses doigts entremêlés aux siens. Thalia sentait sa chaleur se diffuser sur sa peau glacée. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Inspirant longuement, elle osa relever ses iris et croiser son regard. Son regard bleu, pétillant de malice comme autrefois. Jamais elle ne s'était rendue compte à quel point cet éclat de gaieté et ce bleu si particulier lui avaient manqué. Les yeux brillants d'émotions, Thalia perdit tout contact avec la réalité, omettant l'univers tout entier qui l'emprisonnait, et se jeta dans les bras de Luke sans réfléchir.

Luke resta figé par la surprise du geste, mais finit par approfondir leur retrouvaille en la serrant davantage contre elle. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, frappant contre sa cage thoracique, et une eau brûlante commença à dangereusement affluer à ses yeux. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, non. C'étaient des larmes de joie. De bonheur. Jamais il n'aurait espéré la revoir et la serrer dans ses bras. De pouvoir réentendre sa voix et affronter son regard. On lui accordait plus qu'il ne méritait. Pour une fois, Luke était heureux d'avoir écouté ses parents.

« Tu m'as manquée, Luke. Tellement. »

Elle n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer et, pendant des années, elle s'était acharnée à taire cette cruelle absence qui lui avait laissé un trou béant dans la poitrine. Elle avait tenté de tourner la page et de l'oublier. Il lui avait pourtant toujours manqué, comme s'il était sa partie manquante. Son sourire malicieux, son rire éclatant, son regard protecteur. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle avait rejoint les Chasseresses d'Artémis pour elle, pour prouver qu'elle était bien plus qu'une fille de Zeus. Mais, consciemment, elle savait qu'aucun autre homme ne pouvait remplacer Luke dans son cœur.

Luke resserra son étreinte et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Il s'emplit les poumons de son parfum si particulier en espérant l'ancrer dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité. Pour s'en souvenir par de-là les siècles.

« Et j'ai tant rêvé de ce moment. », lui répondit-il dans un murmure. « Toi et moi. Comme avant. »

A contre cœur, Thalia brisa leur étreinte et posa ses prunelles remplies de larmes sur Luke. La gorge comprimée par toutes ses émotions, elle avait l'impression que les dieux l'avaient privée de sa voix. Les mots peinaient à s'ajuster et à franchir ses lèvres. Elle avait tant de questions à lui soumettre. Tant de mystères à résoudre. Tant de blessures à guérir.

« Pourquoi, Luke ? », parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix brisée. « Pourquoi avoir pris tous ses mauvais choix ? Pourquoi avoir haï ton père au point de rallier Cronos ? Pourquoi ? »

Le fils d'Hermès eut soudain la gorge sèche et ses iris s'assombrirent d'une peine visible. Il n'était ni étonné ni déconcerté. Il s'attendait à devoir répondre de ses actes et à en assumer la pleine responsabilité. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en soustraire.

« Pour toi. », souffla-t-il d'une voix meurtrie et désolée. « C'était l'unique moyen de te retrouver, de te sortir de ce maudit arbre et de pouvoir à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras. Cronos a profité de ma souffrance et de ma rancœur envers mon père. »

« Halcyon avait raison. » murmura-t-elle. « Nos choix ont changé le monde… »

Luke baissa les yeux, le cœur mutilé et détruit, et se permit de lui prendre la main.

« Je t'ai trahie, Thalia. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu et traversé, j'ai brisé ta confiance. Je ne mérite pas tant d'amour. Je ne te mérite pas. Tu es la seule avoir toujours cru en moi, qui aies toujours pris ma défense. Même quand Hal a prédit mon sacrifice, mon choix. Ma trahison. »

N'acceptant pas ses paroles, Thalia secoua la tête et les larmes dégringolèrent aussitôt sur ses pommettes.

« Oui, tu as ordonné des choses affreuses. », l'interrompit-elle. « Mais tu es mort en héros, Luke. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour réparer tes erreurs. Tu t'es sacrifié pour ta famille, pour les dieux, pour l'humanité. Pour moi. »

Peu convaincu par les paroles de Thalia, Luke demeura silencieux. Il ne se pardonnerait probablement jamais d'avoir causé la souffrance d'autant de personnes. D'avoir anéanti la vie d'autant d'enfants et d'adolescents. De s'être laissé manipuler et corrompre. D'avoir été faible. Aucun de ses actes, aucune de ses paroles, aucun jour de sa vie le rendait fier. Excepté amener le chaos et la guerre, il n'avait rien accompli. Rien de louable. Rien de respectable, d'estimable. Luke n'éprouvait pas le sentiment d'être un héros.

Les yeux plus affligés que jamais, le fils d'Hermès sortit un carnet de la poche arrière de son jeans. Sans qu'il ne prononçât un seul mot, la lieutenante d'Artémis le reconnut immédiatement.

« Ton journal. », s'étonna Thalia en effleurant la couverture abîmée de ses doigts et d'un regard émerveillé. « Je croyais que tu l'avais jeté, depuis tout ce temps. On avait douze et quatorze ans, je crois, c'était avant de trouver Annabeth. »

Opinant du chef, il eut l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres du fils d'Hermès. Ce journal représentait le dernier souvenir de toutes ces années passées à parcourir le pays et à fuir. Luke ne savait pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle il l'avait préservé. Peut-être pour se rappeler qu'il avait autrefois été quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de loyal envers ses amis. Non un jeune homme qui les avait abandonné et trahi sans état d'âme. Ce carnet nourrissait le dégoût et la haine qu'il se portait.

« J'avais promis à Hal d'essayer de le maintenir. Je le relisais, parfois, avant que je ne remarque qu'il suscitait plus de douleur que de bons souvenirs. », avoua Luke en le posant entre les dignes mains de la brune. « C'est notre histoire, Thalia. Je voudrais que tu le gardes, que tu écrives à la suite de mes mots et de ceux d'Halcyon. »

« Luke… »

« S'il te plait. », la coupa-t-il en agrafant leur regard. « Dès que je partirai, je compte retenter ma chance, renaître, épuiser mes trois tentatives et atteindre l'île des Bienheureux. Le monde peut me considérer comme celui qui a retourné sa veste, celui qui a trahi sa propre famille. Mais je ne veux pas que tu oublies que ce même garçon avait été quelqu'un d'autre avant de ne connaître que rancœur et dégoût envers le monde… »

Tous deux avaient les yeux larmoyants. Ils ne pouvaient rompre leur contact visuel sans fêler un peu plus leur cœur. Sans rouvrir un peu plus leurs vieilles cicatrices. Luke souhaitait graver ses traits dans sa mémoire dans l'espoir de ne jamais les oublier. Jamais il ne désirerait que Thalia s'effaçât de son esprit. De ses pensées. Guidé par ses sentiments, Luke se pencha et lia ses lèvres à celles de Thalia dans un tendre baiser. La fille de Zeus savait qu'elle avait un vœu à respecter mais, étourdie par un orage d'émotions, elle répondit à son baiser sans tergiversation. Un baiser traduisant un amour profond et ancien. Authentique. Leur seul et unique baiser. Thalia désirait prolonger ce moment, l'inscrire en elle à jamais. Malgré les papillons qu'il lui procura, ce baiser raviva des blessures douloureuses dans son cœur, blessures qui n'avaient jamais réellement cicatrisées, et elle se fustigeait de tant l'aimer.

« Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? », lui confessa-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par le chagrin, le souffle court. « Tu étais le seul sur qui je pouvais compter. Le seul qui comptait réellement pour moi. »

Luke referma ses doigts autour des siens et inscrivit dans son âme toutes les sensations grisantes et agréables qu'elle engendrait en lui. Il regrettait de ne pas les avoir connues de son vivant. En rendant son dernier souffle, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais goûté aux joies de l'amour. Qu'il avait laissé filer sa chance. Que le destin lui avait arraché sa seule chance. Cette simple pensée ranimait son désespoir.

« Dans une autre vie, nous aurions pu être heureux, en paix. Fonder une vraie famille, qui sait ? Puis atteindre nos soixante ans et se rappeler de tous nos vieux souvenirs. »

« Cesse de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Luke. Notre vie est ce qu'elle est. Nous avons simplement pris des voies différentes. »

Le cœur déchiré et éclaté en mille morceaux, Luke entraîna une dernière fois Thalia dans une chaleureuse étreinte, aux terribles accents d'adieu. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. La laisser partir. Etre à nouveau séparer d'elle. Il n'en avait plus la force. Mais il ne pouvait que lui souhaiter une longue et heureuse vie au sein des chasseresses d'Artémis. Il n'appartenait plus à sa vie désormais.

Se réjouissant simplement de ce moment inestimable, Thalia abandonna ses doigts sur la nuque de Luke et sourit en le sentant parcouru de frissons de contentement et de bien-être. Elle aurait pu rester l'éternité ainsi, tout contre son torse, bercée par sa respiration régulière et enveloppée de ses bras protecteurs.

« Je t'ai laissé un message, à la fin. », lui murmura Luke à son oreille.

Piquée d'emblée par la curiosité, Thalia se détacha de Luke. Sous ses yeux embués, elle ouvrit le journal à la dernière page où il avait écrit ses ultimes aveux. Pour les avoir lus et relus, les avoir fixés durant des heures, ses mots étaient ancrés en lui tel un tatouage, tel le venin qui s'écoulait dans ses veines et le tuait à petit feu. Le feu ardent de l'amour. A l'instar de Pâris et Hélène, de Roméo et Juliette, ils avaient été les héros tragiques d'une histoire d'amour loin d'être rose. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, posté dans un abri de fortune et entre deux attaques de monstres, Luke avait débuté à inscrire ses phrases, à analyser ses sentiments en vain. Il les bouclait à vingt-trois ans, simplement, sans récits de cinquante pages pour expliquer l'évidence implacable, celle qui lui avait sauté aux yeux quand il l'avait perdue. Deux fois.

 _J'en ai peut-être perdu mon cœur et ma raison mais, Thalia, je t'aime._

 _Luke Castellan – définitivement terminé._

Quand elle releva les yeux en inspirant profondément, la vision brouillée par les larmes, Luke s'était déjà évaporé dans la nuit. La laissant. Elle, ses sentiments éternels et son cœur plus effondré que jamais.

* * *

 **Oui, c'est terminé pour ce two-shot. Cela a été un vrai plaisir de l'écrire et j'espère que vous l'appréciez autant que moi ! :) Je ne me suis toujours pas remise de la fin du tome 5... Thalia et Luke méritaient plus. Au moins des adieux dignes de ce nom. Ils n'ont jamais réellement eu l'occasion de se retrouver et de se parler avec honnêteté. Mon petit cœur avait besoin de l'écrire, et j'espère que tous les passionnés de Thaluke ont pu profiter de ces quelques lignes. :')**

 **Plein de bisous, et n'hésitez pas à écrire quelques mots pour laisser votre ressenti ! :)**

 **'Helo**


End file.
